A Spiran Christmas
by DJ Nox
Summary: Gippal and Baralai spend Christmas morning together. Gippalai. PG for shounenai content. Pure sappy cavitycausing fluff.


_"A Spiran Christmas"_

Author's note: Okay, I started this fic a few days ago and I wanted to get it done on Christmas. It's a bit rushed because of that but, you can all deal. XD As mentioned in the summary, this fic is complete pure fluff. Sappy fluff. Cavity-causing sap. You know. It's just something to make you go "awwwww how cute". Or "WTF" depending on your view on the pairing . Enjoy! Oh and…um…just pretend for a moment that Spira has Christmas, or some form of it anyway XD

P.S. AUTHORS WHO LIKE THE GIPPAL/BARALAI PAIRING. WRITE STORIES ALREADY! ;_; I'm tired of the fact that this pairing is underrated when it works so well, moreso than some other pairings (…not gonna name names, not gonna name names…). So come on. Get ideas and write em. XD

~*~*~*~

Baralai absentmindedly stared at the white powder falling from the sky, covering the ground in a thin sheet. He was seated on a windowsill, clad only in a robe, the panes of glass separating him from the frosty weather outside.

"Snow here in Luca…who could have ever guessed," he remarked to himself. Spira was known for its mainly tropical weather. Snow anywhere but Mount Gagazet, and sometimes Macalania, was rather rare, even in the colder parts of the year.

He was broken from his semi-trance (and nearly lost his balance) by a shout from the doorway.

"It's SNOWING?!" Gippal yelled, running to the window and peering outside. A wide grin was spread on his face. "I've never actually seen snow before….only heard about it…"

Baralai couldn't help but smile at Gippal's awe…childness…innocence. "Pretty, isn't it?" he murmured. As he looked up again at Gippal, he paused.

"Gippal?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"…You may want to put at least one article of clothing on."

Gippal looked at himself, blushed, and ran off.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas," Baralai added with a laugh. Gippal returned shortly after, now wearing a robe.

"Well, Happy Holidays to you too. Couldn't even give me the pleasure of waking up with you in my arms…nice person you are," Gippal mumbled. Baralai rolled his eyes and hopped off the windowsill, dragging Gippal over to the sofa. He sat down, pulling Gippal on top of him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I figured you wouldn't wake up until at least noon."

"What made you think that?"

"…The fact that the last time you woke up before noon, it was only due to some kind of earthquake."

"…Shaddup."

The two sat in silence for several minutes, simply basking in each others' presence. After a while, Gippal stood up, clearing his throat. Baralai glanced at him, confused.

"What…?"

"I…um…well, I got you something. A little present. It isn't too much, but…"

Gippal walked over to a cabinet in the room, rummaging through a few shelves before taking out a small box. He walked back, throwing it to Baralai. "Well…as long as you promise not to laugh…open it," he muttered.

Baralai stared at the box for a few moments, examining it before flipping it open. As soon as he saw what was in the box, his eyes widened. "I…you…you…" he stuttered, unable to express his thoughts in words.

Sitting next to him, Gippal took Baralai's hand, holding it in one of his own while taking the box with the other. He took what was in the box out. It was a silver ring, set with diamonds and sapphires. Gippal slipped it onto Baralai's ring finger, staring into his eyes.

"I…well…I've kind of been putting a lot of thought into this lately. We've been with each other for…how long? Two years?" he spoke softly. "And well…you know. When guys and girls are together for so long, they tend to get married and all. But, since neither of us is obviously a woman, thaaaat is a bit of a problem. But…I thought…why not do the next best thing. I…well. I can't ask you to marry me…but…I can ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. I guess this ring could be viewed as a sort of promise ring…As a reminder of the love we have for each other, you know…? So I'm asking you, my Baralai…will you share the rest of your life with me? Will you be with me until the end of our days…?"

Baralai was silent for a long time, Gippal's words sinking into his mind. He had never expected him to be so…serious, so romantic. He smiled.

"Beyond the end of our days, Gippal. I love you. And you know that I always will. Of course I will spend the rest of my life with you…I would not want anything but that," Baralai murmured, pulling in Gippal for a soft kiss.

"Thank you…you don't know how much this means to me," Gippal said, scratching the back of his head and chuckling slightly.

Baralai smiled. "I think I have a vague idea…"

There was a long pause before Gippal's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. There's another part to the gift."

"Another part…?"

"Yep. Except you're going to have to wait until bedtime," Gippal stated with a grin.

"……You, my dear, are impossible. Utterly impossible."

"Merry Christmas to you too, love."


End file.
